1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display field, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacture method thereof being capable of eliminating the static electricity and having a low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a flat panel display device, a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) has characteristics of small volume, low power, relative low manufacture cost, no-radiation and so on, and occupies a dominant position in the market of the present flat panel display device. Generally, the TFT-LCD is formed by combining an array substrate (a TFT substrate) and a color film substrate (a color filter substrate). During the course of manufacturing a red, green and blue color layer of the color film substrate, it ordinarily needs to manufacture a BM (Black Matrix) for preventing the light leakage of the red, green and blue layer.
In the prior art, an organic material is generally used as a material of the BM, but if the organic material is manufactured to be the BM, the BM can not efficiently eliminate the static electricity on the red, green and blue layer. Moreover, in the prior art, the flow of processing the BM is complex, and a coating equipment, an exposure machine, a developing equipment and so on applied in this process belong to expensive devices. Not only the cost of purchase is relatively high, but also it needs to regularly maintain these devices, so that resulting in the increasing of the manufacture cost of the liquid crystal display device.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display device and a manufacture method for solving the problems existing in the prior art.